Beasts Belong Together
by The Ballad of Recreation
Summary: The Creatures come to meet two long time friends and things kind of just snowball from there! NovaxOC and ImmortalxOCxGoldenBlackHawk


This story is written mainly by Writer-Extraordinaire with the assistance of Zammy. I would very much like constructive criticism and reviews are readily welcomed!

* * *

Happy chatter was already filling the air as the fast paced thuds of running feet combined; the black Chuck Taylor's of one young woman were beating against the black top until they came to a skidding stop and panting laughter and soon enough, sapphire blue high tops were sprinting to meet up with them. Another voice, filled with laughter almost collided with the owner of the first and it only resulted in more laughter from the duo. The two pairs of shoes belonged to a pair of teenagers, who at the moment, were taking a seat on a set of benches just outside of the entrance for Cedar Point.

"And you call ME the childish one!" a young man laughed, elbowing the young woman beside him lightly. She grinned as she caught her breath, pushing her light brown locks behind her right ear as she moved to adjust the aviator sunglasses on her head. He took a deep breath as he chuckled, "You ran all the way here straight from the car! What the hell, Norah?"

"This is my first time coming to Cedar Point in almost four years, Evan!" the young woman whined, leaning against her friend with a pouty face, "Aren't I allowed to be childish this once? And you ARE the childish one! Especially according to your last video on YouTube…" she looked away with a teasingly smug look as she hopped up from the bench and skipped towards the entrance gates of the amusement park.

"Hey! It's not my fault that 'No! Luca, no!' is a fucking retarded game!" Evan snapped at the other, though he spoke with a wide grin. He raised a hand to run through his thick blond bangs; fixing them so they laid to the left, he then flicked his head for good measure. When they got to the gate, the young man was shocked to see that there was no real line yet; Norah looked to him with a smug expression as she stated, "Told you there wouldn't be people here half an hour before opening!"

"But it's THRITY minutes til openin', dude!" Evan whined as he looked at the less than twenty other people in front of them. Norah looked with him and shrugged, stating that the wait gave them time to think of their game plan for the day. "Game plan?" he cocked an eyebrow at the brunette and gave a confused grin, "What 'game plan', Norah?" gunmetal blue eyes looked at the teen with wide, shocked eyes.

"Yes, game plan!" Norah exclaimed, waving her arms for emphasis; the collection of metal bracelets on her left arm jingling with the motion, "You don't just walk into an amusement park without a proper plan for your day!" Evan snorted and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans, while rolling his eyes playfully.

The taller teen murmured lowly, "Well, that's how I've always went into them in the past…" he flicked his head again as his bangs slowly fell into his eyes. Evan flinched roughly when Norah let out a loud gasp and grabbed his arms, pulling him close to her; he stared at her with wide, cornflower blue eyes.

"Don't speak such blasphemy!" she whisper yelled, hugging his head to her plush chest, "We have a plan today, and we stick to it! Never again shall you experience the chaos of past years!" Norah gently pet Evan's hair as she spoke and looked down at him with excited eyes. He just looked up at her with shock as she kept speaking, explaining that they would starting at the back and moving their way forward throughout the day and once they had made it to the front, they would just be headed to whatever ride they wanted to ride again. The blond stared at her with a dumbstruck expression and stood up to face-palm.

"All that drama for a plan as simple as that?" his voice nearly cracked at the end of the sentence because of the disbelief that filled him. The young woman blinked at him and grinned as she laughed at him, nodding her head a bit. Shaking his head with a light frown, Evan muttered with a deep sigh, "I can't believe you…" Norah just laughed more and after that, the duo stood in line and waited til the gate was open to pay for their tickets and the skip-ahead bracelets that could be purchased; when the brunette had asked for those, Evan had looked at her with a disgruntled face but was shushed by the other as she paid for them. When they walked in, the teen looked to his friend and frowned, "Dude-"

"Pay me back for the bracelet later," Norah interrupted with a face splitting grin on her face as she easily grabbed Evan's hand and began to pull him towards the back of the park, "We've gotta park to wreck." She then cackled as she moved speedily. The blond rolled his eyes heavily and slowly grinned as her excitement began to bleed into his own; he stumbled a bit, causing them both to chuckle before they sped up and basically began to sprint through the park towards the rear.

It was around one in the afternoon when the duo had made it through the park easily and were grabbing a bit of food; Norah was sipping on a large bottle of Mountain Dew a hand in the pocket of her army green shorts as she watched Evan eat a soft pretzel with mustard. The young woman quickly opened her mouth and gave a small grunt, grinning when Evan pouted and gave her a bite of the food before returning to the process of stuffing it down his throat. A noise of disgust left the brunette's mouth when she saw that the mustard was dripping off the pretzel and coating her friend's hand; that quickly caught Evan's attention and he raised an eyebrow in confusion before he swiftly figured out what the issue was.

"What's wrong, Norah?" he cooed sweetly once the last of his pretzel was gone. He slowly moved nearer to the slightly older teen, "Is something BOTHERING you, perhaps?"

"Evan," she started as she backed away from her friend, eyes locked onto his hands, "Don't you dare! Evan…EVAN!" the shriek left her mouth as the blond lunged forward and smear mustard either onto her face or her black, cross back camisole. Immediately, the brunette was running for her life and looking back at Evan like a murderer was after her and the blond was helping nothing as he cackled wickedly and wore a down right evil grin on his face as he swiftly chased after Norah.

Blindly running, Norah finally turned to look in front of her and yelped loudly when she found herself colliding with another body. Behind her, she could hear Evan gasp, "Oh shit!" and a pained groan left her mouth as she blinked away the black from her vision. As soon as she figured out that she was partially on top of whomever it had been that she had run into, Norah was up and apologizing profusely; "Oh my God! I'm so, so, SO sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you okay? Oh, God, I'm so stupiiiiid!" the teen whined and quickly looked the stranger over, not having looked at their face yet as she worked at patting dust and dirt off their clothes. From behind her, the brunette could barely hear Evan calling her name softly and eventually she grew sick of it in her panic to keep the stranger from hating her guts and possibly reporting her to security for whatever reason; chilled gunmetal orbs turned to Evan as she snapped, "What?!"

"Look at who it is…" Evan stage whispered with wide eyes, mouth slack with shock as he spoke. She repeated the words slowly, confusion clouding her face as she moved to look back at the stranger; as she did so, she heard oddly familiar laughter from their area—along with some swears as the stranger dusted themselves of. Finally, Norah saw who it was and froze completely as she saw who stood before her; it was UberHaxorNova.

"Hey!" a deep voice laughed, "Looks like girls finally ARE running to you, James!" Norah's eyes snapped to the source and found that Kevin McFarlane was standing beside Aleksander Vitalyevich Marchant; the brunette let out a small dying noise as she stood limply while James blushed a bit and smacked at the youngest of their group.

"Shut the fuck up, Kevin!" the dark headed man snapped, "I didn't say that shit and you know it!" behind him, Aleks and Kevin were laughing while the youngest seemed ready to make another comment. James smacked at him a bit more and gave a snarl while Norah stood there with a stricken expression; behind her, Evan had already whipped out his cellular device and was frantically texting away to one Sp00nerism and asking what the Creatures were doing in Ohio.

"Dude, I just fucking squeaked because of Kevin's fucking VOOICE, bro!" the teenager wrote speedily with a dismayed face as he looked up to see if it had been noticed. It had not been and Evan sagged with relief but looked down at his phone with a slightly confused face when he did not receive a text back. Cornflower eyes widened and a lean body tensed when he heard the ringing of a phone from in front of him; Evan watched as James shot Norah a mildly concerned look and quickly answered his cell.

"The hell you want, Nick?" he asked, seeming to be utterly confused as to why the other gamer was calling him. While he was talking and Kevin and Aleks were laughing as they heard Sp00n yelling excitedly, Evan had moved up and gently pulled Norah to his chest; they looked to each other with wide, awestruck eyes. While he looked at the other girl, he noticed a slightly wet feeling on her arm; looking down, he saw that the brunette was bleeding from having skinned her elbow in the fall.

"Oh, shit! Norah!" the blond cried, pulling her arm up to look her over; she looked at him in confusion before her own gaze was drawn to the crimson smeared on her arm. With a small yelp, she pulled away and held her arm up. A frown pulled at her lips as she looked over the black Avenged Sevenfold band t-shirt that her friend was wearing, soon enough, she gave a small sigh of relief when she saw that there was no stain of smear on the other. With a small glare, Evan smacked at her, "Don't fuckin' stand there and look me over when you're BLEEDING!"

"It's fine," the brunette muttered, twisting her arm to see what it looked like, though she flinched at the sting from the stretch of the skin. She poked and prodded at the cut before she shrugged, "I'll be fine when I can get some Band-Aids or something…" unknown to the duo, the gamers across from them were watching and both Kevin and Aleks were giving James a hard time.

"Dude," Kevin drawled with a disapproving tone as he watched the brunette from while examining the fresh wound she has just gained, "You hurt her…" Aleks gave a hiss as they saw some of the blood drip onto the ground and run down her forearm as Norah let her arm fall somewhat limp at her side.

"I hurt her?" he asked, voicing rising an octave as he looked on in confusion before he saw the crimson himself and cursed softly.

"YOU HURT HER?!" Nick screamed from his end of the line, causing all three of them to flinch and drawing the attention of the duo. "YOU NEED TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION FOR THIS KID, GOD DAMMIT! AND YOU GO AND HURT HIS FRIEND?!" the horse headed gamer was ranting horribly by this point and Kevin and Aleks were trying not to bust up into laughter over the situation while James was glaring harshly at his phone. Norah let a giggle leave her mouth as she hesitantly walked over to the young man and held her hand out; James stared at her with a confused expression while the duo to his side gave a soft, combined "Ooooooohh!"

"Do you mind if I speak to him for a second?" she motioned with her hand again slightly. James raised his eyebrows and slowly handed it over while he looked to his companions with a "What the fuck?" expression on his face. Once the cellular device was in her grasp, the young woman brought it to her ear and flinched at the screaming that was still going on before she laughed a bit and the yelling was cut short. She grinned a bit before she stated, "Yeah, it's Norah. Yeah, I got a bit scratched up, but it's not that bad….hey! You can calm down or I'm revoking your visitation rights…yes, I mean no more holidays!...You may be Momma Sp00n but I'm Mom and I'm the primary caretaker of our child! Yes, I'm pulling that card…Nicholas, don't you EVEN pull that tone with me!" the young woman glared at the air in front of her as she spoke.

Evan snorted loudly, resulting in a smack to the arm from Norah, but he could not help but laugh more at the action while the trio of gamers was left to stare in absolute wonder. Aleks looked to the others and asked, "What the hell is she even talkin' about?"

"I've got no fuckin' clue…" James murmured lowly, watching as Norah kept up the talk, laughing softly and talking down the other. She murmured softly, saying that the run in had not been James' fault but rather Evan's and conspiratorially spoke about the punishment to implement upon Evan for his disrespect towards his mother. The brunette laughing when the blond whined loudly and tried to take the phone from her.

"Looks like she's having a good time, though!" Kevin laughed as they watched Norah bend forward with the phone to her ear, while pushing at Evan with her free hand to keep it out of reach. Finally, the young woman looked to James and told him that he could take the cell back. When he walked forward for it, looking at Norah as he reached for his property, the young man blushed when he saw the cleavage that she was unintentionally showing from her position. Taking the phone back, James put it to his ear hesitantly as he was expecting Nick to keep screaming at him again.

"'ey…just apologize and get her patched up and I won't seek revenge on any of our future plays together, yeah?" the horse headed gamer stated with a threatening tone. James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked to Norah who was working to stand up straight while Evan was leaning on her and teasing lightly. He looked to Kevin and Aleks and raised an eyebrow at the interaction between the teenagers; the youngest of the gamers was chuckling giddily as he watched the pair, Kevin wanted to talk to these two.

The teenager walked over to the pair and watched them silently before he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by another familiar voice, "What is going on over here?!" all three teenagers looked over to see Jordan Matthewson; a small squeak left Norah's mouth as she stared at the man. She gave a small grunt when Evan elbowed her and gave a teasing smirk; Norah blushed and whined, glaring at him a bit.

"James injured an innocent!" Aleks called from his spot beside James, who was just now hanging up after having talked to Nick for a bit more. The dark headed man looked at the Russian with a scrunched up expression of bewilderment before he followed the finger that Aleks had pointed towards Norah. The leader of the Creatures looked at the brunette with concern as he zoned in on the drying blood on her arm and a panicked noise left the young man.

"James!" Jordan exclaimed while he walked over to Norah and Evan, he gently took her arm in to his grasp and looked it over, mumbling to himself unhappily before he looked back at James and frowned harshly. Turning back to the young woman, Jordan muttered, "C'mon, I'll take you to one of the assistance or whatever to get you patched up. I'm so sorry that this happened."

"Oh no!" Norah shook her head vigorously, "It wasn't Nova's fault! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going! It was all on me!" as she spoke, the brunette was also reaching instinctively for Evan's hand. He gave an affectionate grin as he gently took hers and held it, though he snorted when she said one of James' aliases and noticed the shocked expressions on the gamer's features. Looking around, the brunette saw the faces of the other's following Jordan and shrunk into herself a bit, gripping Evan's hand a bit tighter, and squeaked, "W-what? Did I say something wrong?"

"You," James started with a strong tone of disbelief, "You know who I am?" Kevin and Aleks were chattering excitedly to each other and looking from Norah to Evan; swiftly, Kevin jumped forward and grinned at the two, asking if she knew who he was. The brunette giggled and nodded while James swatted at him and snapped, "Hey! Back off! This is MY fan, you fucker!"

Norah blushed and looked between the two before she quickly let go of Evan's hand and grabbed Kevin's arm, stopping him from falling as he tripped from having moved to walk backwards in front of her and Evan. The teen stared at her with shock as she looked at him with concern, "Holy hell…you're like a ninja!" hearing him gasp that out in admiration caused the girl to laugh and mutter that she rarely honed the ninja abilities consciously.

"The only way to witness those skills are if you're in trouble," Evan stated in a slightly stiff tone, almost worried about Kevin but found that he was okay and then was immediately flustered by the proximity of the young YouTuber. When Kevin turned to him with excitement plastered onto his features, Evan blushed lightly and averted his eyes quickly, stuffing his hands into his pockets while ducking his head down and murmuring, "Bu-but don't try and, you know, get yourself hurt…if you d-do that in front of her, she hits…" Kevin laughed and grinned at the other upon hearing the information.

Meanwhile, Jordan was looking around to see if there was a small medical center around and eventually he found one and gently pulled Norah towards it; the brunette made a small noise as she tripped slightly only to be balanced by a grasp at her shoulders. She looked up and found that it had been James that caught her, and Norah felt heat rise to her cheeks before she giggled seeing the dark headed young man glaring at Kevin. He was muttering bitterly about little assholes that did not respect their elders. When he heard her squeak, Jordan looked over and blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry!" he cried softly, slowing down a bit. Norah shook her head and grinned softly, telling him that she was fine, it just was not what she had been expecting at the moment. He looked at her and then to Kevin and Aleks, who had congregated around Evan; with his gaze going to James before he finally turned to Norah and a sigh left his lips as he brought the group to a complete stop. Everyone looked to him with wide eyes and cocked eyebrows before they glanced at each other with uncertainty. He turned to everyone and looked at them seriously before he stated, "Alright, here's what we're gonna do…James and I are gonna take-"

The young man froze as he stared at Norah and blushed deeply with embarrassment at the realization that they did not know the name of the young woman in front of them. Norah put a hand to her mouth as she tried to laugh and Evan rolled his eyes and gently pat her on the back; she looked at him and he raised an eyebrow, silently speaking to her and the brunette lowered her hand from her mouth to give a lopsided grin and turned to Jordan, tapping his arm lightly.

"I'm Norah," she stated, looking at Jordan with a grin before she moved onto the others and continued, "Norah Aiken. It's a pleasure to meet you all in person!" the grin that flashed on her face was shy, but genuine. The boys all smiled back and gave a greeting of their own, after that, Norah had turned back to Jordan and looked at him expectantly. When the young man did not say anything, she giggled and stated, "You were saying something about you and James taking me someplace or another?"

Jordan had snapped his fingers and nodded strongly, "Yes!" and looked to the others as he continued from where he had left off with a newly determined expression, "James and I are gonna take Norah to get her arm patched up! You three can stay HERE and get yourselves acquainted or something along those lines." As he finished that sentence, the leader of the gaming group pointed to Kevin and Aleks with a stern tone and face. Aleks had crossed his arms and frowned with a semi-irritated expression, obviously not liking that he was being treated like a child, but Kevin had just laughed and saluted, giving Jordan a, "Yes, Daaaaad!" the young teen seemed to get a kick out of the laughter he received from Norah and Evan for the name.

After that, Evan watched as Norah was dragged away by James and Jordan; he frowned a bit because he could see how distraught she was at being with the two but he also knew that it was not a BAD kind of distraught—it was the kind of flustered that one became when surrounded by idols or crushes. With a sigh, the blond flicked his bangs to the side and looked to the others beside him and found that same distressed feeling entering his bowels as he looked upon the two gamers in front of him, eyeing him curiously. A feeling of unworthiness fell on his shoulders but Evan gave a small grin and uttered shyly, "C-can I help you?"

"Are you two dating or somethin'?" Kevin had asked quickly, only to get punched in the arm by Aleks who glared and hissed that you do not just ask people that. But as soon as the words processed through Evans brain, the blond was doubled over laughing which caused both of the gamers and some passersby to stare with bewildered expression.

"Me an-and Norah?!" Evan howled, slapping at his leg, "Dating?! OH my God, that was a good one!" the blond choked and coughed around laughter before he calmed and panted for breath. Once he was finally able to breathe easily, Evan looked to them and took in their awestruck expressions and he gained a somewhat blank one of his own as he explained, "Dude…she's like a sister slash mother…why would I want to date that? I mean, I wouldn't want to live without her but I sure don't think about fuckin' her if that's what you're asking…."

"He went there!" Aleks exclaimed, laughter of his own bursting out of him, "The kid actually went there!" Kevin was staring at him with a large grin and wide eyes as he bounced.

"I like you!" the teen shouted and hoped up into the blond's face before he grabbed the older teen and furrowed his brows, yelling, "What is your name?!" Aleks snorted and covered his mouth, looking to the ground and shaking his head with his shoulders shaking from the suppressed laughter.

"The name's Evan Hendrix. Bask in the glory that is me!" the teen laughed and then shook his head miserably, "That was fuckin' retarded, forget that last part!" the blond ran a hand through his hair but soaked in the amused and genuinely interested looks on the expressions directed towards him.

While those three were chatting it up and laughing at one another, Norah was left to deal with a nervous Jordan and an apologetic James. By the time the trio had found a medical employee, James had calmed down and was looking around with boredom while Jordan was looking at Norah with something akin to awe; the brunette blushed lightly and looked around awkwardly as she had her arm disinfected and wrapped expertly. When the small hiss of pain from the disinfectant left her lips, both young men had flinched and looked to the ground while she just breathed through the irritation of the cleaning.

Once all that was done, Norah walked away from the employee and thanked them for their work, stepping closer to the two Creature Gamers as they watched her look over the white bandages that incased her elbow and stuck out against her tanned skin. Jordan cringed and felt bad for the girl, she had not even been mad at James when he had made jokes about her bleeding wound, while James was just wondering what this chick had that made her not like every other girl he had ever been around and whine about being hurt from the moment it happened to even after it was cleaned and taken care of. Watching the two men get lost in their thoughts was a somewhat entertaining turn of events for Norah, but she was quickly growing worried about whether or not Evan had actually managed to do as she had asked and stayed in his spot or if he had wandered off with the other two left with him.

"Um…shouldn't we be going back?" she stated softly, looking between the two questioningly. She jumped a bit when Jordan gave a shocked noise and nodded quickly, saying something about having already tried the limits of Kevin and Aleks' patience being gone as long as they had been. The brunette tried to cover a snort of amusement when she watched James begin to mimic Jordan silently from behind him, seeming to have forgotten that she would be able to watch him. When gunmetal met nut brown, the young man flushed and looked away quickly and that caused Norah to choke on laughter as she covered her mouth and waved away Jordan's sudden concern. The other man had turned hearing the other girl choke and had his hands hovering inches from her, unsure of whether to make physical contact yet, seeing as how they were not all the familiar. She gently pushed his hand away with a smile, "I'm fine, Jordan. Just swallowed some spit down the wrong pipe, is all."

"Yeah, Hoardan!" James grinned widely and moved to stand beside Norah, wrapping an arm around her as he looked at the younger man before him. "She's fine! Nice and tough, right?" at that moment he turned and looked at Norah's face, to see that it was beet red and furrowed his brows in concern and bewilderment. Just as he was about to ask whether she was feeling okay or not, the brunet man heard Jordan make a choked-off panicked noise and his brown gaze moved over to his friend.

James furrowed his brows as he pondered the reason behind Jordan's apparent panic and the rager found himself mulling over anything that could have happened in the last few seconds to have caused such dismay within his friend. Flinching a bit, and instinctively clutching a bit tighter at Norah, James blinked owlishly at Jordan as the younger male flailed and spoke incomprehensibly. Beside him, the brunet heard Norah give a gasping squeak and stiffen her posture a bit; with a concerned visage, James turned to her and choked on his own words as he finally noticed where his hand was. His limb was not where he had assumed it was—his hand had overshot Norah's arm and was instead clasping at her bosom; the brunette was being quite calm on her end as she had not made to punch him or any such thing just yet, though that could have probably been accredited to her shock at the situation.

"Pl-please let go, now…" Norah whimpered quietly as she looked blankly in front of herself, not making eye contact with Jordan or James. The brunette shivered a bit when the warmth of James' hand was abruptly removed from her person and blushed darker than she already was when she realized that a passing thought that had just run through her head was that she wanted the source of warmth to stay there. Instinctively, Norah covered her face in a childish attempt to hide herself from the two gamers in front of her.

By this time, Jordan was smacking at James and whispering yelling, "How could you!" repeatedly, while James was covering his head and trying to shrug. His dark eyes locked onto Norah's figure and he honestly had no idea how he had fucked up so badly; her arm was naked for Christ's sake! The two stayed in their little scuffle until they heard the weak giggling of the girl beside them; looking up, they saw that she was watching them with a still blushing face, but she did not seem too bothered by what had happened. The duo stood silently with dumbfounded faces, their postures going limp with surprise before Jordan was shakily able to inquire as to how it was that Norah was running off to press sexual harassment charges.

"Evan does it all that time," she admitted gingerly as she gave a minute shrug, rubbing at her arm absentmindedly. "And it was something a lot of our other friends did to me in high school for whatever reason…I'm not exactly a stranger to have that area of my body touched, honestly." Her tanned face darkened with what seemed to be shame at recounting that bit of her past. And upon seeing that face, James felt a flare of emotion crash through him before disappearing, leaving him unable to question what it had been that surged through him. When she saw that the two would not be speaking any time soon, Norah shifted nervously and muttered, "Ca-can we go back to the others now?"

"Right! Yeah, of course!" Jordan exclaimed quickly in agreement as he stepped forward and began to lead the other two back towards where the other trio had been left. The brunet rager blushed deeply when he looked to the young woman beside him and gave a low sigh before he uttered a small, barely audible apology. His eyes widened a bit when she turned to him and gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile and whispered her acceptance of the amendment.

Soon enough, the three young adults made it back to the spot and all froze when Kevin, Aleks, and Evan were no longer where they had been left. Norah looked around quickly, scanning for the blond's t-shirt before she sighed roughly and pulled out her cell phone to try and call him; she listened to James and Jordan question each other before they each called Kevin and Aleks. When her call was forwarded to voicemail, the brunette ended the communication abruptly and stood in thought for a moment. Suddenly, she realized what had probably happened and quickly tried dialing Nick's number on her phone; she held the device to her ear and waited impatiently for the other to answer, but a snarl left her lips when his number sent her to voicemail, too.

Breathing in deeply through her nose and letting it out through her mouth, Norah turned to the boys and it was undeniable that the young woman had just become a mother on a mission when she directed them to follow her as thoughts of where they could be flooded her mind. Norah knew that Nick had probably called and told Evan that he had gotten a ride to the amusement park, she then deduced that Kevin and Aleks would have already gotten bored of waiting and would want a change of scenery, meaning they would have followed after Evan. Stepping quickly, the brunette headed towards the entrance, she hardly noticed the gasped exclamations of James and Jordan behind her as she swiftly made her way through the thickened crowd.

"Holy hell!" James croaked as he tried to catch his breath from running to catch up with Norah, "How the fuck can you move that fast through crowds, huh?" he was shocked that the plump young woman could make it through some of the slimmer spaces between people, even more so that she was extremely polite as she made her way past people, muttering a soft repeated chant of "Excuse me" and "Pardon me" as she maneuvered past adults and children. Jordan gave a breathless agreement as he caught up with them, as well; the cap wearing young man nearly caused a domino effect collision when he had not realized that James and Norah had come to a stop close to the front gate of Cedar Point and saw that Evan was indeed speaking to Nick with Kevin and Aleks near the blond. Glaring, and with her furious gaze zeroed in on her target, the brunette surged forward with loud, heavy steps.

Meanwhile, Evan was laughing at something that Nick had said before he heard the wild haired man's breath hitch with a gasp of terror. Looking to see his face, cornflower eyes narrowed before turning around to widen at the sight of an angry Norah. The blond quickly jumped back and instinctively hid behind Kevin and Aleks, while those two stared in shock at the rage on the young woman's face, and then they, too, began to genuinely cower when they saw that Jordan was looking at them with a greatly disappointed and equal parts irritated expression.

"Nicholas Spoonerism!" Norah's voice cut through the air swiftly, causing the eccentric gamer to shiver and look on with wide eyes as he awaited the impact of the force of nature headed his way. With an audible skid, the brunette stopped inches away from the man and stood with her arms crossed as she began to speak again, "How DARE you cause him to walk off! Do you even KNOW what could've happened if we hadn't found each other, again?! There are so many different things that could've happened, I-I just can't even bear to think about them!" her voice was low as she spoke with wrath before her gunmetal gaze turned and locked onto the subject of her impassioned rant; her hand went to point at the hiding blond and she went to step closer to him. Silently, she physically, though gently, pushed Kevin and Aleks out of the way to get to the taller teen. "As for you, Evan Marshall Hendrix!"

"Aaaaaaaand there's the middle name," Aleks hissed softly into the air as he flinched with empathy. "He's in trouble now…"

"How the HELL are you gonna just walk off and not even TEXT me that you were going to a different location?" Norah asked with a low voice, moving to look the other in the eye, making him look into her eyes and see the panic and worry that was still there. "Do you even realize how scared I was? How WORRIED I was about you? I didn't know what had happened to you, and-"

"But I'm a grown man, Norah." Evan snapped, glaring at the other lightly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He looked to the ground and frowned in a pouty fashion, not looking at Norah. Taking a breath, he met her gaze and saw that she wore a somewhat blank look. "I can take care of myself…I don't need you babysitting me all the time…"

The slightly older teen remained silent for a long time before she took a deep breath and sighed deeply; her hands moved up to remove the dark green aviators that she had been using as a makeshift headband off and on throughout the day, and let one of her other hands run through her chocolate locks, ruffling them before brushing them out and replacing the sunglasses smoothly. Quietly, Norah looked to Evan and nodded, before she turned to Nick and placed her hands on her hips as she regarded him, finally she muttered with a wry smile, "You gettin' a ticket to bring your ass in here or what?"

"I would if I had the money for it." Nick retorted smoothly, a grin showing up on his lips as he spoke and shrugged. "I just figured I would show up and say a hello to the kid, you know?"

"Yeah, no…" Norah drawled, walking over to the man and passing him a credit card, "Buy a ticket with that and give it back to me once you get inside the gates, okay?" she stood and regarded the young man for a moment as he stood frozen and she waved her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers in front of his face, a more genuine grin on her face as she told the wild haired man to hurry up and get his ass through the gates.

Soon enough, Nick was through the gates and the ragtag group stood silently before Norah and Evan looked at one another and then to the others in the group, "Who's up for riding coasters and shit?" immediately, Kevin's arm was in the air and waving about spastically. Norah giggled at the action before she gave a small hum of thought and looked to the Creatures.

"What are you guys like on rides?" she had cocked her head and let a hand idly move up and play with the fanged necklace around her neck. Beside her, Evan shifted from foot to foot and watched as Aleks and James pushed at each other and played around, chuckling as they quietly cursed at one another; the blond gave a fond expression as he watched the two.

"You'll just have to ride and find out won't cha, Mom?" Nick grinned as he threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her into a half hug. The brunette giggled and returned the gesture easily before she looked to the others and gave a shrug, stating that she did not really mind, she just wanted to ride some rides while there was still daylight.

Quickly after that, the group headed deeper into the park and the group made their way to the Scrambler. As they stood in line, Norah bounced with anticipation and grinned as she looked around, James stood beside her and gave an amused, lopsided grin before he muttered that she was kind of childish; both of them froze as they processed what they had said. Slowly, Norah turned to him and looked up at him slightly before she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him.

"Excuse me for liking amusement parks!" She stated before she grinned and crossed her arms, leaning back as she continued, "At least I don't rage over nothing." James let out an offended gasp and put a hand to his heart, staring down at the brunette with wide eyes before he broke out into a grin and pushed her lightly.

"My rage is part of what made me famous, thank you!" the brunet laughed and leaned closer to her, smirking slightly. Norah gave him a nod as she stepped forward with the line and snarked that she did indeed know that because she was a fan of his, and at that, James blushed and murmured, "Right, right…I remember you saying that earlier…How'd you end up interested in the stupid shit I do anyway?" he looked at her, stepping up beside her and glaring at some punk in front of them that almost ended up elbowing Norah.

She grinned and bumped her shoulder to his arm to gain his attention again before she explained, "Evan got me interested first, showing me a video but I did my own watching and have come to just be a genuine fan. I especially love the Bark Boxes with Ein; she's so cute!" the brunette gushed over the little corgi and caused to James to grin and chuckle. After realizing that she had taken a couple few moments to gush over a basic stranger's dog, Norah clammed up and blushed darkly, murmuring an apology. James nudged her, making her look up and he stated he did not mind with a smile; Norah looked at him for a minute, her gunmetal gaze roaming his features before she gave a crooked smile and laughed.

Not long after that, James and Norah were seated together in the Scrambler; the young woman looked around excitedly and gripped the bar ready for the ride to start. Beside her, James was twisting and turning to see where the others got seated; he cackled when he spotted Aleks and Kevin seated together; the former pushing the other away with a hiss and whine while the latter was leaning against him, smirking and snickering. Norah spotted them as well, and grinned while she shook her head. When the ride started, Norah giggled and looked around; a small yelp left her lips when the inertia had her sliding up against James, but she was laughing too much to be embarrassed by the proximity of their bodies. The rager blushed a bit but grinned at the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to make himself a little more comfortable against her. The couple laughed as they were spun around, when the ride was finally completed, Norah shook her head and took the aviators off her head shaking her hair out before replacing them. Turning to James, Norah smiled and grinned, chuckling while she talked about how fun that was. The young man ended up hopping out of the cart first and then held her hand as she climbed out; he looked at her with a fond expression.

As they exited the ride's gates, Norah looked over and saw Evan was laughing with Nick, the two of them pushing at one another while the others did the same in their own group. The couple walked up to them and looked around at the others before Norah spoke up that she wanted to hurry and move on to the next ride. Evan laughed and shouldered the brunette as he looked at her and teased her about her impatience concerning the rides, she only replied with sticking her tongue out.

A while later found Evan and Aleks standing in line for the Dragster; Aleks had been wanting to try the ride and Norah had finally managed to convince Evan to ride the coaster and somehow, the duo was in line waiting their turn. The Russian was standing with his arms crossed as he waited for the line to move; he glanced at Evan and saw that the boy was biting at his thumb and looking around at the other customers. The older boy stood and gained a conflicted expression as he stood there and looked from Evan to others around them and back.

"Are you sure you want to ride this, dude?" Aleks murmured, leaning close to the blond a bit as he shuffled forward with the crowd. Evan looked at him with mildly widened eyes, and gulped before he gave a shaky grin; the teen shook his head while murmuring that he was sure that he wanted to ride the Dragster. The brunet sighed deeply and looked at Evan straight on, "Well, you damn sure don't look like you want to ride the damn thing…"

"I-I'm just a bit nervous…" Evan spoke quietly, mumbling around his thumb. He looked to Aleks with his cornflower blue orbs and gave a weak smile, "I'll b-be okay as long as I've got someone to ride with, you know?" the teen twitched a bit with his apprehension and gave a small sigh when his hair fell into his eyes; shakily he reached up and fixed it. Looking forward, they saw the line move and gradually they made their way up to the seating on the coaster; even with the fear he felt in his belly, Evan had Aleks and himself wait to be seated in the very front of the coaster. The Russian sighed and shook his head as he watched the other but he gave a wry grin at the bravery the blond seemed to show.

Soon enough, they were seated and strapped in; Aleks noticed that Evan was bouncing his leg horribly and sighed, "Alright, dude….are you SURE you don't need to get off this ride? We still can, you know."

"I'm sure!" Evan answered with a higher pitched voice than he had been using throughout the day. "Totally sure!" the smile that Evan gave was wobbling terribly and he looked like he wanted to cry. Immediately, Aleks felt bad for the boy and opened his hand to the blond, muttering that he could hold it if he wanted to, that Aleks did not really care either way. Evan looked to him with shock and let his gaze flicker to the changing light that acted as the signal for when the ride was getting ready to go. It was still in the yellow and Evan took in a shuttering breath and clasped the others hand. He looked at Aleks and uttered, "Thank youuUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Just as the boy had spoken his words of thanks, the ride had surged forward with surprising speed and force. Both boys screamed and clutched at the other's hand; their eyes wide and mouth open as their cries echoed and merged with the cries of those seated behind them. The Russian had curse after curse leaving his mouth and he clutched Evan's hand tightly while the blond was giving nonsensical cries that sounded extremely close to sobbing and a mix of laughter; Evan glanced over at Aleks and gave a wet laugh at the expression on the elder's face. Before either of them knew it, the ride was over and they were sitting there with windswept hair and wide, watery eyes. As they waited to get unbuckled and let out of the cart, Evan began to laugh even more and he squeezed Aleks' hand one more time before he let go and sighed with relief that the experience was over.

Aleks felt his face heat up a bit as he stared at the other but he returned the grin and stood as soon as they were able to get out of the cart. The elder turned and helped the blond out, making sure he did not trip and they grinned and talked as they exited the gated area of the ride. The younger soon began to laugh as he recounted the face that Aleks had made, the elder got offended for a moment and was about to deny it before Evan hopped in front of him and made a physical reenactment of the face that Aleks had worn during the ride. Immediately after witnessing it, Aleks pushed the blond and laughed before he commented on how the other had been a huge baby and nearly cried; Evan instantaneously refuted that claim and stated with arms crossed over his chest indignantly, stating that it had been the amount of wind being blown into his eyes and nothing more! The two continued their mock argument until they made it back the rest of the group, and they were welcomed with the sight of Norah chasing after Nick who was wearing her sunglasses and exclaiming in a high pitched voice while Kevin and James laughed and Jordan watched with mild concern.

As they neared, the others took notice of the couple walking towards them; Norah took that moment to snatch her sunglasses back and glared at Nick, muttering something darkly at him before she approached Evan and looked him over. She then turned to Aleks and asked him how the younger had been on the ride. Looking at each other, the blond sent the Russian a slightly pleading look and Aleks hesitantly turned back to Norah and gave a questioning shrug, muttering, "He'd been fine as far as I could tell…" easily enough after that, the subject was dropped and Evan muttered another quiet couple of words of gratitude to the elder. Hearing them, Aleks gave a small grin and bumped shoulders with the other, telling him, "It's all good, dude."

It was just as the group had begun to move again that Nick had jumped up and gave a shout that Norah had immediately tried to muffle to try and save them from a little embarrassment, but it did no good. The eldest turned and looked to everyone, proclaiming that he had a great—no, no, no! GLORIOUS—idea! Jordan gave a hesitant inquiry as to what that idea could possibly be and Nick spun around to look at them and point to Evan and Norah, "They should totally come back to the hotel and meet the rest of the gang! We could have a game night or something!"


End file.
